Titans (TV series)
Titans is an American television series, based on the DC Comics superhero team, the Teen Titans. It is produced by Warner Bros. Television and aired on NBC, followed by Netflix, and now on DC Universe. The first season premiered on January 7, 2016 and concluded on March 31, 2016. The series was canceled by NBC on May 13, 2016, though on May 17, Netflix picked the series up, as part of a deal with Warner Bros. The second season was released on May 12, 2017, but due to the Netflix-Warner Bros. deal expiring, the series was canceled again on June 5, 2017, but Warner Bros. announced in July that the series would air a third season on the upcoming then-untitled DC streaming service, later named DC Universe. The third season premiered on October 12, 2018 and concluded on December 21, 2018. The upcoming fourth season will premiere on September 6, 2019. The series was renewed for a fifth season on July 20, 2019. Season Synopses Season One Following the break-up of the Justice League, superheroes are now uncommon, resulting in multiple vigilante sightings across the United States. In Gotham City, Dick Grayson struggles to keep the peace, having given up his Nightwing identity two years ago. However, Dick is drawn back in when he meets a young girl with amnesia, who believes that a powerful enemy is rising to take over their world. Elsewhere, Garfield Logan is taken in by a group of fellow outcasts, which he quickly learns is a bad idea, while in space, the Tamaranians prepare to invade Earth, though Princess Koriand'r attempts to dissuade them. Season Two A year after the events of the first season, the Titans have gone their separate ways, Dick has stayed in Gotham as a detective, while Koriand'r continues to work to redeem her planet. Gar has enrolled at Gotham University, but when he begins to have visions of Raven calling out to him, he recruits Dick to help him. The two begin to uncover the conspiracy Project Cadmus, where they meet several new Titans. Meanwhile, Koriand'r learns that the Gate to Trigon's dimension may not be fully closed and seeks out to close it. Season Three Six months after Trigon's complete defeat, and in the aftermath of Darkseid's attack on Earth, the Titans have made themselves official, as have Dick and Starfire and Raven and Gar, while sparks continue to fly between Conner and Donna. However, their break from stopping interdimensional villains is put to rest when they are introduced to David Clinton, a time-travelling criminal. Clinton brings out the worst in the Titans, showing them that they may not have what it takes to stop him. Meanwhile, Raven and Gar continue to investigate her origins, in the process uncovering the mysterious Church of Blood and the terrorist organization H.I.V.E. Season Four After stopping Chronos from destroying the space-time continuum, the Titans have seemed to go back to normal, despite new arrival Terra. Terra begins to threaten Gar and Raven's relationship, while the Titans investigate Terra's heritage, including her father, Slade Wilson, who seems to have connections to both the Church of Blood and H.I.V.E. As the mysteries begin to unravel and new Titans join the fold, everything the Titans seem to hold dear is threatened. Season Five With Raven's transformation into Dark Raven and the Church of Blood's portal to Trigon opening, Jump City becomes the basis of a new battle: the Battle for Earth itself. Cast *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Joey King as Rachel Roth/Raven *Jaz Sinclair as Koriand'r/Starfire *Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Conner Kent/Superboy (seasons 2-) *Emily Ratajkowski as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (seasons 2-) *Cameron Monaghan as Wally West/Kid Flash (seasons 2-) *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Amy Rorhbach (season 2; recurring season 1) *Elle Fanning as Terra Wilson (seasons 3-4) *Rami Malek as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood/Trigon (seasons 3-5) *Randall Park as David Clinton/Chronos (season 3) *Dacre Montgomery as Roy Harper/Arsenal (seasons 4-5) *Zendaya as M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (seasons 4-5) *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (seasons 4-5)